Kittypets/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a kittypet. In a Twoleg Garden.... Levi sat down on a rock. His eyes were glanced downward at his paws and an air of depression surrounded him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 04:57, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dawn roamed through a weave of grass. 04:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded into the twoleg place. He was looking for an old friend of his. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dawn twitched her ears, seeing a large white cat, she darted off, losing her feather in the process. 05:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) (Paris is thin and girly-looking XD) Paris spotted a pale gold tomcat. "Hi, Levi," he said, calmly, though Levi jumped up in fright. After realizing who is was, he relaxed and said "Oh, hi Paris, I haven't seen you in a while..." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes padded into the Kittypet neighbourhood. He didn't even look up at his surroundings. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "How have you been?" asked Paris. Ignoring his question, Levi asked "Why are you here?" "Because I wanted to say hi," Paris replied, a little offended. Levi looked down at his paws again, troubled. "Is something wrong?" asked Paris, concerned. "My boyfriend's family moved, and they took him with them, so I guess I'm just upset that I'll never see him again..." "Oh, I'm sorry," said Paris to his friend. "But that's not even the worse part," said Levi, an angry tone in his voice. "Do you reember Sabrina from when we were kits?" Paris cringed as if he were disgusted by the very name. He nodded "Yes." "Well, she appeared at the door of the house a few weeks ago. We have a rodent problem, and you know how I don't like to hunt unless I have to so I'm no help, so they adopted her! She doesn't even try ''to help them and just complanes all damn day!" Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes crashed into a tree. He got up, groaning. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Levi heard the noise and swung his head around. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dawn ruffled her fur and padded through a road. 05:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes got up. "I guess." He winced. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Levi ran through the cat flap in the door of his house and came out with his water bowl. "Here," he said as he placed it at Hermes' paws. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Hermes lapped up the water. He looked very troubled. When he was finished, he sat down and looked at Paris, then where he was. "Paris, what is this place?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, this is the "rich" side of town. I used to live here when I was a little kit, but I ran away. It's, um, different than what a lot of cats are used to," said Paris. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Oh." He turned to Levi. "Thanks for the water. What's your name?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Levi," he said, smiling. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Hermes, a friend of Paris'." Hermes smiled back. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 05:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I have no idea who you are, but alright," said Paris. "Nice to meet you," said Levi to Hermes. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 06:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Buck despised how happy the pampered, fat kittypets could be. They grew up happy as ever. 12:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Paris spotted Buck, hissed, and lunged at him, mistaking him for someone else. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:05, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Buck dodged Paris. "What the heck is your probelm?" Buck spat at Paris. 15:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else," said Paris as he sat down. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Well be more careful" Buck growled. 15:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Dude, what's your problem? It's not like I killed you or anything," said Paris. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing. I just dont want to be messed with." Buck retorted. 16:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) A black she-cat padded out of a twoleg den. She looked horribly thin and sickly. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dawn watched the two cats quarrel. "Stupid heads." 16:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) At the sight of her, Levi ran and hid in one of the bushes. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:54, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermes jumped into a tree, boosting himself up with his wings, and balanced himself on a branch. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 22:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ashy purred and rubbed against her twoleg in thanks as it opened the patio door for her. The plump she-cat padded out of her home and into her garden. 02:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) The sickly cat padded over to Dawn. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Dawn blinked "Are you ok?" She asked stepping back a bit. 17:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "No I'm not O.K!" the she cat said as she started crying fake tears. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Dawn asked, curiously. 17:29, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Everything!" the she-vcat screamed. "My parents abused me and whenever I try to talk about my feelings, people just ignore me! It's not like I do it all the time or anything! Even my boyfriend hates me!" Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Oh... I'm sorry about that. If you want,,, you could talk to me." Dawn's eyes shifted from her to the floor. "Oh, by the way, I'm Dawn." It took me by surprise! 17:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat told Dawn that her name was Sabrina and continued talking about how "terrible" her life is. ---- "Wow, she got...worse," said Paris, watching the conversation between Sabrina and Dawn. "She actaully has a boyfriend?" "No," said Levi, poking his head out of the bushes. "She thinks I'm'' her boyfriend!" "Have you told her that you're-" "Yes, she thinks I'm just joking," interupted Levi. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Dawn turned her head and meowed "Find the good things in life and focus on them, thats what I did when my parents were murdered, along with my sister and brother." It took me by surprise! 17:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, but my life's a thousand times worse!" replied Sabrina. --- "Well, I think I better go home now," said Paris, standing up. "O.K," said Levi. "Bye! It was nice seeing you again." Paris smailed, nodded, and padded out of the garden. (RP CONTINUED IN R RP) Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC "Like how?" Dawn asked, a bit offended. It took me by surprise! 17:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Like, when I was just a tiny kit, my parents brought me a rat instead of a mouse!" Sabrina replied. At teh sound of her words, Levi returned to hiding in the bushes. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Dawn blinked. "I had to hunt for myself." It took me by surprise! 17:55, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Sabrina ignored her an ran away. Levi stepped out of the bushes and padded over to Dawn. "Sorry about that," he said. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Its fine.. Who are you again?" Dawn asked. It took me by surprise! 17:58, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Levi," he replied, happily. "What's your name?" Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Dawn, nice to meet you Levi!" Dawn purred. It took me by surprise! 18:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred back. "Do you live with twolegs here? I don't think I've seen you before," he asked. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah sorta. My housefolks are just down the street. But I'm an outside cat." Dawn smiled. It took me by surprise! 18:07, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Oh! That sounds nice," said Levi. "Um, have you ever been to the other side of twoleg place before?" Levi asked, a slight sense of nervousness in his voice. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Dawn shook her head, "Whats it all about?" It took me by surprise! 18:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, well, it's kind of a rough area, but a lot of people who I knew as a kit live there and I was wondering how they were doing, I forgot to ask Paris before he left," replied Levi. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Do you wanna go and find him? I'll come with you." Dawn offered. It took me by surprise! 18:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Night licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hermes had been watching Twolegplace from above. He suddenly dropped down beside Levi and Dawn. "If you're going and need a guide, I can help you. I live there, and it's the least I can do after you helped me." MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 00:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "It's O.K, I guess I just miss the place if you can believe that..." said Levi. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Don;t worry, I can believe it." Dawn stared down at her paws. It took me by surprise! 00:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked Levi to Dawn. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "So you don't want any help?" Hermes inquired. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 00:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "No, but thanks anyways. And nothing really, I'm just ahh nevermind." Dawn heard one of her twolegs whistle. she ignored it for a moment. It took me by surprise! 01:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "No thanks. If I decided to go I can go by myself; it couldn't have changed much," said Levi to Hermes. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:02, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Alright then." Hermes hopped back into the tree. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 01:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dawn tilted her head and meowed "Well, I have to go! See ya later Levi!" She raced off. It took me by surprise! 01:39, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Bye!" Levi replied. He then padded back inside his own house. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dawn entered the house and purred as her housefolk rubbed her side, they showed her to her food bowl as they all sat down to eat dinner. It took me by surprise! 01:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Levi curled up and fell asleep on the couch. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:44, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dawn finished and crawled into her small bed. She soon fell asleep. It took me by surprise! 01:50, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Levi woke up a few hours later and padded outside. It was dark out and the moon was high in the sky. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dawn slept until a screech outside awoke her. She padded out there and looked for the noise. It took me by surprise! 01:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Levi spotted Dawn. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dawn ignored Levi for the moment and looked for the noise again. It sound like a kit. She dug trough a pile of trash until she found a small kit, bundled up in a wrapper. It took me by surprise! 02:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Levi wasn't sure what was going on and just watched. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:02, July 14, 2013 (UTC) She grabbed the kit and ran towards the grass, she placed it there and worriedly paced around. "What do I do?" It took me by surprise! 02:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Orca walked down the street. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:07, July 14, 2013 (UTC) She padded back up to the kit and asked. "Are you hungrey?" The kit nodded, she raced inside her home, then brought out few peices of kibble. "Here." The kit ate it slowly. It took me by surprise! 02:12, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Night padded into the house and saw his housefolk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Ashy swiped her tongue over her lips, seeing a butterfly and jumped it to catch it, gasping in surprise when it went over her head and she fell over. 14:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Night ate some food from his bowl then padded back outside.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Ashy sniffed a flower, brushing herself against the fence. 23:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Night sniffed the air.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Ashy purred loudly to herself, rolling around in the grass as a cool breeze swept through the garden. She hopped onto the fence, and licked her chest. 23:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Night sat down and looked at a bird.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) A dark brown she-cat padded outside. "Ew, has one of those disgusting rogues been hanging around here?" she asked, a disgusted look on her face. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) "Go find the rogue and ask if he/she has" Night meowed sarcastically.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) "Don't you dare talk to me that way!" hissed Venus to Night. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:31, July 18, 2013 (UTC) "Whatever" Night meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Venus hissed and padded away. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 05:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Night licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Levi was sitting in his garden, just watching the clouds, when Venus pushed him out of her way into a pond. Levi dragged himself out of the water. "What the hell is your problem?" he hissed. "Well you should have gotten out of my way, you stupid rogue," hissed Venus in reply. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Night stopped licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, you're just mad because a rogue dumped you when we were younger," hissed Levi, trying to lick his fur dry, Venus snarled and pushes him back into the pond. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Dawn padded over to Venus and pushed her into the pond, snickering. She helped Levi out. It took me by surprise! 01:00, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks," said Levi to Dawn, giggling. "No! You messed up my fur!" growled Venus as she dragged herself out of the pool. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Dawn started to laugh. "Your welcome." She giggled and shook her fur. It took me by surprise! 01:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Venus fled. Levi purred a little. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 04:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Night tried not to laugh at Venus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Dawn grinned as the she-cat ran off. It took me by surprise! 19:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "You know, I kinda feel bad though," said Levi. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Ashy knocked over a trashcan by mistake. Shouting noises could be heard from a twoleg den as she raced away to the safety of her own garden. 23:22, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Levi's ears pricked. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ashy panted, pausing to lick her chest. 15:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why?" Dawn turned her head. Staring at the she-cat run. It took me by surprise! 18:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Levi shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. Glacey 18:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Dawn looked away and sat down. She looked bigger than usuall. I hope nobody notices. It took me by surprise! 19:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" asked Levi. Glacey 19:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Dawn turned around and shook her head, "I'm fine, really." She stood up and yawned. --- Aluri wandered into the twoleg town. It took me by surprise! 19:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, O.K then, see you later," said Levi as he started to pad back home. Glacey 19:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ashy roamed around the garden, bored. 19:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Levi fell asleep in his den. Glacey 19:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Dawn padded into her twoleg home and laid on her bed, she soon fell asleep. It took me by surprise! 03:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Levi padded out of his house. He caught a mouse that scurried out of a small hole in a wall. Glacey 03:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Bino yawned and rested on the soft grass. Waking up is tiring, he thought. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Bea scrambled up a tree and laid on a low branch. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC) A mouse scrambled by Bino's paw, but he didn't do anything. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Be shouted at Bino. "That mouse was right at your paw yet you didn't do anything?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Levi scrambled after the mouse, kicking Bino in the face by mistake. Glacey 03:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Gah! Watch it, cat!" Bino spat at Levi. "I didn't need that mouse. Mice are for the wild forest cats," Bino said to Bea. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Whatever you say." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans